A Volta
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: O que acontece quando um dos melhores funcionários que já passaram pelo departamento de mistérios volta à sala dos viratempo em busca de uma certa outra sala... Sirius tentando concertar o passado.
1. Idéia

Eles entraram correndo pelo Departamento d Mistérios, foram direto ao corredor da sala redonda, todos entraram na sala e, assim que o último a entrar fechou a porta atrás de si, tudo rodou e um deles exclamou:

- Droga! Tinha esquecido disso!

- Você sabia que a sala ia girar, Sirius?- Perguntou Tonks.

- Sirius foi um inominável antes de ser procurado.- Explicou Lupin.

- Mas agora não é hora de relembrar o passado.- Rosnou Moody.

- É verdade. Sirius, você sabe o que fazer?- Perguntou Quim.

- Não há nada a fazer, vamos ter que procurar. Se nos separarmos vai ser mais fácil. Temos que marcar todas as portas tentadas, pois toda vez que uma porta se fecha a sala gira outra vez.- Explicou Sirius.

- Então vamos logo com isso!- Exclamou Tonks se encaminhando para a porta mais próxima à ela e abrindo-a, os outro fizeram o mesmo.

Sirius, a exemplo de Tonks, abriu a porta mais próxima a si e entrou na câmara seguinte. Logo que entrou e deu uma olhada suspirou:

- Sala dos vira-tempos.

Olhou com carinho um deles e lembrou-se vagamente do dia que usou um deles para se impedir de chegar atrasado no batizado de Harry, os olhos castanhos do amigo Tiago vieram à sua memória, então uma idéia passou por sua cabeça.

-É contra a lei...- Ponderou sábio, murmurando novamente.- Mas eu sou um fugitivo da justiça, condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, não dá pra piorar! E desde quando um maroto se importa com regras?- Disse ele decidido.

Sem pensar mais, pegou uma das pequenas ampulhetas da prateleira, pendurou o cordão de ouro que pendia dela em seu pescoço, fez umas contas e girou o pequeno objeto várias vezes em sentido anti-horário.

Assim que ele parou a ampulheta, quem começou a girar foi ele, muito rápido ele via várias coisas e pessoas passando por ele e então, do mesmo modo que começou, tudo parou e as coisas entraram em foco.

Ele estava na mesmíssima sala, embora tivesse consciência de que 14 anos antes, saiu dali correndo, parou no Átrio e logo aparatou para a frente de uma bela casa em Godric's Hollow, a residência dos Potter.


	2. Sustos, Broncas e Lembranças

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews gente... Respondendo...

Carol Ann Potter: To continuando, to continuando... Espero que continue axando legal... Bjos

Camy Horvath: To continuando... Espero que curta o resto...Bjos

bbiiaa:\o/ Que bom que gostou!!!! Chorando? Pq? Num chora naummmmmm, a naum ser q seja d alegria... Aí pod chorar... Bjos...

Galera, continuem lendo, continuem comentando e, por favor, quem gostou, ESPALHEM, FAÇAM PROPAGANDA!!!!  
Mto, mto, mto obrigada e, como diria meu professor de português, leiam, pois a leitura gera conhecimento e conhecimento alimenta a alma...  
Comam uma maçã, andem descalço(mas só dentro de ksa, OK?0, beijem a mãe, beijem o pai, conversem com Deus, sejam bonzinhos e comam todos os legumes e verduras(e tanto chocolate quanto aguentarem)! Hehehe...  
Bjos e boa leitura!!!!

Entrou sem bater, já estava acostumado, mesmo tendo passado tantos anos sem fazê-lo. Assim que cruzou a soleira da porta se deparou com a sala de visitas, com uma bela lareira e, no console, vários retratos com fotos de pessoas em movimento e muito alegres, uma bela ruiva jovem de olhos verdes, que era Lily, um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes e olhos amendoados e um sorriso maroto, Tiago, um pequeno bebê, a cópia do pai, exeto pelos olhos, exatamente no mesmo tom de verde dos da mãe, Harry, essas pessoas estavam em todas as fotos dali, separados ou juntos, mas também tinha outras pessoas, um homem bem moço, bonito de olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos negros, na altura dos ombros e um sorriso igual ao do amigo, ele mesmo, Sirius Black, um outro rapaz, também jovem e bonito, com ar melancólico, com os cabelos lisos e no mesmo comprimento do amigo, embora os seus fossem um tom claro de castanho, com o sorriso exatamente igual ao dos outros dois marotos, esse era Remo Lupin. Na foto central estavam Remo de um lado, meio encolhido, Tiago no meio, com um sorriso tímido, Sirius no outro lado, rindo de se acabar, no colo de Tiago um Harry praticamente irreconhecível, com os cabelos rosa-chiclete e ar tristonho de criança que acaba de chorar e, na frente do quarteto, Lily, gesticulando ameaçadora para os três homens enquanto tentava acalmar o filho no colo do marido.

Sirius sorriu ao lembrar desse dia: "Os três marotos estavam assistindo o desenho do pato Donald na TV de Tiago, adoravam os três sobrinhos de Donald: Zezinho, Huguinho e Luizinho. Estavam tão absortos no desenho que não repararam quando Harry pegou a varinha do pai que estava sobre a mesinha de centro e colocou-a na boca, foi rápido, um estampido e os cabelos de Harry adquiriram um tom berrante de rosa e o mesmo começou a chorar, com o choro de Harry, os três (Remo primeiro, claro!) viraram-se para a criança e um pânico de igual intensidade atingiu os três, embora por motivos diferentes: Remo pela segurança do bebê, Sirius por pensar que o afilhado não arranjaria nenhuma garota quando crescesse com aqueles cabelos rosa e espetados e Tiago temia pela segurança dos amigos e dele próprio quando a esposa descobrisse que foram negligentes a ponto de deixar Harry pegar a varinha. Como se lesse os pensamentos dos três homens, Lily entrou na sala e viu seu filho choroso e com os cabelos transfigurados, entendeu instantaneamente o que acontecera. A bronca que eles levaram foi uma das piores da vida dos marotos, levando também em consideração os anos que estudaram e aprontaram juntos, aquilo não era pouca coisa."

Sirius riu com mais vontade ao lembrar da dor de ouvido que os Marotos e Harry ficaram depois dos gritos de Lily, os três e Lily ficaram uma semana sem dormir cuidando da criança doente.

Alguém que estava na cozinha ouviu a risada de Sirius, que reconheceu a voz do afilhado, ainda bebê:

- Inhas!- Gritou Harry feliz.

- O que tem eu Harry?- Sirius ouviu sua própria voz jovial, do mesmo lugar que viera a voz do afilhado. - Por que está apontando para a sala?

Antes de Sirius poder fazer qualquer coisa, ele viu a cabeleira ruiva aparecer pela porta da cozinha, fitou os verdes orbes da amiga e logo depois ouviu seu grito de surpresa.

Pensou "Ah, nunca pensei que sentiria saudades desse grito!", mas antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude, houve uma seqüência rápida de acontecimentos: Harry abriu o berreiro com o grito da mãe, Tiago saiu às pressas da cozinha com a criança pendurada debaixo de um braço, seguido de perto por um Sirius 14 anos mais jovem do que o que já se encontrava na sala.

O Sirius do passado sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço no Sirius do futuro, que se refugiou atrás do sofá gritando:

- Sirius, pára! Eu sou você! Vim do futuro!

O Sirius do passado cessou fogo, embora não se soubesse se o motivo fora a frase dita pelo Sirius do futuro ou se era para admirar Lily brigando com Tiago por este estar segurando o filho como um saco de batatas. O Sirius de trás do sofá espiou por cima do encosto, só se via os olhinhos, o nariz e as pontas dos dedos atrás do sofá branco, orgulho de Lílian.

Os dois Sirius ficaram assim até a bronca acabar, para depois rir da cara emburrada de Tiago e da furiosa Lily que segurava um Harry todo sorrisos pela cara de bobo que o pai tinha.

O Sirius do passado pareceu acordar do transe quando reparou que ele não era o único que ria escandalosamente, espiou curioso por cima do sofá e depois concluiu jovial:

- Não é que você sou eu mesmo?

Tiago juntou-se ao amigo e sussurrou:

- Tem certeza Almofadinhas?

- Pontas, nem você consegue imitar minha risada escandalosa!

- Certeza Sirius?- Lílian que espiava nervosa, meio escondida atrás do amigo.

Mas antes que Sirius (do passado e do futuro) pudesse falar algo, Harry se manifestou:

- INHAS!- Gritou estendendo os bracinhos gorduchos para Sirius do futuro.

- É, isso diz tudo! Harry o reconheceu, e criança não se engana com isso!- Disse Lily conclusiva, passando um Harry feliz para os braços de um Sirius (do futuro) emocionado.

- Mas como você voltou?- Tiago curioso, oferecendo um lugar entre ele e o Sirius do passado no sofá.

- Vira-tempo. - Disse Sirius do futuro aceitando o acento que lhe era oferecido.

- Por que?

E Sirius começou a contar a história que conhecia melhor que ninguém...

N/A: AMEI ESSE CAPÍTULO! Adorei escrevê-lo e espero que tenham gostado de ler! Mto lindoooooooooooooooo!

Bjus genteeee


	3. O Novo Fiel

N/A: Gente, obrigada plas reviews, continuem comentando e ESPALHEMMMMM, o número de leitores tem aumentado bastante e agradeço a todo mundo que tem me ajudado! Agora, vamos às respostas...

Carol Ann Potter: Hehehe vergonha OK, vou tentar deixar os próximos mais longos tá... Recomenda sim, please, deixará uma autora very happy! Bjão.

bbiiaa: Pode me chamar de Natth sim... Hihihi, agora sim, já tava ficando deprimidinha por pensar que vc tinha ficado trist com a história+ pod dxar q eu vou postar alguns outros capítulos bem legais pra vc RIR... Fzr oq, marketing neh... Tenho q fzr vcs ficarem curiosos p lerem até o fim da história... Q bom que está gostando... Bjão.

Galerinha, como sempre, vou deixando o meu recadinho de candidata a miss: leiam, pois a leitura gera conhecimento e conhecimento alimenta a alma...  
Comam uma maçã, andem descalço(mas só dentro de ksa, OK?), beijem a mãe, beijem o pai, conversem com Deus, rezem pela paz mundial, sejam bonzinhos com todas as criaturas vivas e comam todos os legumes e verduras(e tanto chocolate quanto aguentarem)! Sem mais delongas pq vcs estão doidos pra ler mais um emocionante capítulo dessa eletrizante saga(pelo menos eu espero que estejam), BOA LEITURA!!!

Quando Sirius terminou de contar a história até Harry ficou em silêncio e o primeiro que se recuperou do choque foi o Sirius do passado:

- O Rabicho é o traidor?!

- É.

- Ele teve a coragem de entregar toda a minha família para Voldemort!?- Lílian com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Teve.

- Mas ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, Sirius! O Pedro, acima de tudo, é um Maroto.

- Eu também achava isso Tiago, mas parece que nos enganamos no nosso julgamento, o Pedro, acima de tudo, não é um Maroto, mas sim um covarde! Ele lhes entregou por medo de morrer! Voldemort o procurou antes de decidirmos sobre o Fidelius, ele procurou o Rabicho porque era nosso amigo e era o Maroto mais fraco e medroso! Ele sabia que eu e Remo morreríamos, mas não nos aliaríamos a ele e ele precisava de um amigo dos Potter em seu exército! Foi atrás de Pedro, ameaçou-o, nem precisou torturá-lo, foi só apontar-lhe a varinha e ele sucumbiu a Voldemort.

- Ele não podia ter feito isso! – Sirius do passado, indignado. – Nós confiamos nele! EU confiei nele, dei a idéia de usá-lo como fiel! Meu Merlin, Tiago, eu quase matei você e toda a sua família com essa idéia idiota!

- Pois é agora você pode imaginar a culpa que vivi e amarguei todos esses anos... – Sirius do passado.

- E Harry ficou esses 14 anos morando com Petúnia!?- Lílian.

- E sofreu muito nas mãos dos tios. Quase não entrou em Hogwarts, acreditou por dez anos que vocês dois morreram em um acidente de carro, que ele sobrevivera e a cicatriz fora a única coisa que restou do acidente.

- Merlin, que mulher vil! Cobra venenosa! Sempre teve inveja da minha felicidade, nunca se conformou que eu fosse uma bruxa, teve coragem de flertar com Tiago quando o conheceu, ficou furiosa porque casei primeiro! Que mulher baixa! Eu mato minha irmã!

- Receio, Lily, que tudo que você falou seja verdade, mas bem ou mal, foi com ela que Harry viveu bem por 14 anos, mas pra que falar sobre nosso futuro, ou o passado desse Sirius que veio de tão distante. – Dumbledore que acabara de chegar assustou os presentes com sua fala.

- DUMBLEDORE!- Exclamaram os outros quatro adultos, enquanto Harry começava com um acesso de soluços devido ao susto.

Lily pegou o filho, acenou a varinha e os soluços pararam.

- Vim ver se vocês já tinham decidido sobre o fiel e ouvi o suficiente para entender o que aconteceria em poucos dias se Sirius não decidisse voltar até o dia de hoje. O principal agora não é discutir isso, mas sim discutir o novo fiel, já que, como pude entender, vocês pretendiam usar Pedro e ele é o traidor. E então, alguma idéia?

- Pensei que isso já tivesse sido resolvido. – Sirius do passado. – Já que o idiota do Rabicho é o maldito traidor, não resta escolha, serei eu e pode ficar tranqüilo meu irmão, sei que morrerei em pouco tempo com essa decisão, mas seu segredo irá comigo e você poderá criar seu filho, como sempre sonhou. Por favor, quando ele crescer o suficiente para entender, conte-lhe que ele teve um padrinho maluco, mulherengo, inconseqüente, maroto, encrenqueiro, mas que o amou como a um filho e que deu a vida por ele...

- Se vocês tomarem a decisão certa, - Disse Dumbledore aos três que se abraçavam. – ninguém precisará morrer.

- Exatamente. – Concordou Sirius do futuro.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lílian com a voz embargada com o choro e o desespero. – O que quer dizer professor?

- Eu torno a me oferecer para ser o fiel de seu segredo. Voldemort não se atreveria a me atacar e, se isso acontecesse, permito-me dizer que teria mais chances de sobrevivência do que Sirius.

- Era isso que eu ia dizer. – Sirius do futuro, novamente com o afilhado no colo. – Dumbledore é o mais indicado, todos sabem que Voldemort morre de medo dele, ninguém morrerá se Dumbledore for o fiel!

- Muito bem então. Que assim seja. Professor, - Tiago, decidido – eu lhe escolho como o fiel do segredo dos Potter!

- Sábia decisão, Tiago. – Dumbledore, sorrindo.

- Ótimo. Próximo tópico da minha volta ao passado: pegar o idiota do Rabicho, trancá-lo em Azkaban e jogar a chave fora! Como faremos isso?

N/A: Gostaram do capítulo??? Dêem(é assim que escreve?) sua opinião então, afinal de contas, o botãozinho roxo aí embaixo não morde, podem clicar sem medo... Até o próximo capítulo pessoal...


	4. A Chegada do Gênio

N/A: E aqui está mais um capítulo de nossa eletrizante história... Mas antes, as respostas e comentários:

M.M. Juice: Obigada... Que bom que gostou... Muahahaharisada maléfica Leia e descubra, se eu contar o fim não tem graça, concorda? Continue lendo, beijão...

bbiiaa: Valeu pessoa empolgada... Sabia q eu rolo d rir c suas reviews? OK, fim cruel com muita dor e sofrimento pro Pettigrew(ele não é digno de um apelido maroto), nada de Sirius p vc, ELE É MEUUUUUUUU, nada de Azkaban p ele... O resto só acompanhando a fic p vc descobrir... Muahaha risada maléfica p vc tbm... Que bom que amando a fic você está, pois de escrever gostando eu estou(hehehe, diz aih se eu num mando bem no dialeto do mestre Yoda do Star Wars)... Ah, acho que vou usar o seu "palerma" em uma fala... Tem problema? Beijão

Agora, honrando a tradição por mim imposta: leiam, pois a leitura gera conhecimento e conhecimento alimenta a alma...  
Comam uma maçã, andem descalço(mas só dentro de ksa, OK?), beijem a mãe, beijem o pai, conversem com Deus, rezem pela paz mundial, sejam bonzinhos com todas as criaturas vivas e comam todos os legumes e verduras(e tanto chocolate quanto aguentarem)! Sem mais delongas pq vcs estão doidos pra ler mais um emocionante capítulo dessa eletrizante saga(pelo menos eu espero que estejam), BOA LEITURA!!!

- O mais sensato seria denunciá-lo aos aurores e deixar que eles façam o resto... – Lily.

- Só duas coisinhas meu amor... – Tiago sorrindo - Um: Eu e Sirius somos os principais aurores e só quem saberia de uma denúncia com uma importância tão grande seríamos nós dois e isso já aconteceu, dois: Desde quando Marotos são sensatos? Essas duas palavras não cabem numa mesma frase!

- Tiago tem razão, Lílian... – Dumbledore.

- Então o que faremos professor? – Lily.

- O melhor seria armarmos uma emboscada para pegá-lo, mas isso tem que ser muito bem bolado, Pedro não tem um pingo de inteligência, mas os amiguinhos dele têm de sobra e não podem desconfiar de absolutamente nada...

- Falou bonito, Almofadinhas, mas como faremos isso? – Tiago, sarcástico.

- Nhé nhé nhé... O gênio dos Marotos não sou eu, tá legal? – Sirius do passado, emburrado.

- Ele tem razão, Pontas. Essa é a MINHA função... – Remo chegando e sobressaltando a todos.

- Mas vocês não batem na porta não? Acham que essa é a casa da mãe Joana, é? – Lily, brava.

- É... – Sirius do passado.

- Aham... – Sirius do futuro.

- Pois é... – Remo.

- Pra falar a verdade... Eu acho mais que está para a casa da mãe Lílian... Quem é essa tal Joana? – Dumbledore, divertido.

- PROFESSOR! ATÉ O SENHOR!? – Lily vermelha de raiva.

- Hiii, experiência própria professor, com todo respeito, é melhor calar a boca... – Tiago cochichando, apreensivo. – Os tapas dela doem, sabe...

- Sábias palavras Tiago, é, realmente, melhor eu ficar em silêncio...

Pausa de alguns minutos para Lily recuperar a cor, os cinco homens recuperarem a coragem e, obviamente, os seis adultos tirarem um assustado e temeroso Harry de seu esconderijo atrás da poltrona...

Depois de todos recuperados do susto, Remo se manifestou:

- Tudo bem, qual é o assunto e quem é o velho?

- Velha é a sra sua mãe, seu lobo de uma figa!!

- Ah, tá, já entendi, esse é, com certeza, o Sirius... Por que você voltou no tempo?

- Cara... Já falei que essa sua inteligência às vezes dá nos nervos? – Sirius do futuro, frustrado.

- Na verdade... Já, já sim... Algumas centenas de vezes...

- Hunft! – Os dois Sirius.

- Tá, mas por que você voltou?

- Em resumo... – Sirius do futuro pensativo. – Para avisar que o Rabicho é o traidor e salvar a vida do Tiago e da Lily, já que nós tínhamos decidido que aquele rato de uma figa seria o fiel do segredo...

- Nossa... – Remo em tom calmo. – Mas agora não é hora de discutir. Vocês estavam tentando bolar um plano para apanhar o Pedro, o Sirius deu uma das idéias típicas dele, vocês tiraram sarro e ele falou que não era o gênio dos Marotos?

- É... É por aí... – Lily.

- E você deduziu tudo isso só com as poucas palavras que ouviu? – Tiago em choque.

- Fazer o que? Sou o gênio dos Marotos...

- Com certeza foi um dos meus alunos mais brilhantes, mas podemos voltar ao foco?

- Claro, já pensei em tudo, a minha idéia é a seguinte:

"O Sirius combina tudo com o Pedro, enquanto isso o Pontas, a Lils e o professor Dumbledore fazem o Fidelius, o Sirius pede para o Pedro se encontrar com os Potter na antiga casa dos pais do Tiago e você fazem um feitiço falso, ele vai pensar que é o certo e vai levar o Voldemort até lá, nessa hora Sirius e eu vamos estar de tocaia e pegamos o malandro com a boca na botija! Que tal?"

- Cara... – Sirius do passado. – Você bolou isso tudo só em cinco segundos ou é impressão minha?

- Na verdade foram... – Consulta o relógio de bolso. – Trinta e cinco.

- Hunft! – Sirius do futuro.

- Irritante... – Tiago.

- Totalmente... – Sirius do passado.

- OK – Dumbledore – Plano aceito, começaremos a executá-lo amanhã mesmo, quanto menos tempo demorar, melhor...

N/A: O botãozinho roxo não mordeeeee... Façam uma autora felizzzzzzzzz!!!!


	5. Game On

**N/A: **Yayyyyyy, comemora comigo galeraaaa! Eu sei, eu sei, eu também anida num to acreditando, mas é verdade! Postei o capitulo 5 genteeeeeeeee! Espero que gostem e espero poder postar logo o 6... É isso gente, vamos responder as reviews:

**Carolzynha LF:** Hehehe, é, voltei... 5 postado, divirta-se... Posto o 6 assim que der! Bjinho

**Re Black:** Credo amiga, num eh fraude... Eu soh me sinto mal de abandonar o pessoal assim e sinto nocessidade de me explicar... Num sabia da sua fic naum... Eu tenho alguns capitulos... Até o 15 pra ser mais exata. Se num tiver nem esses me avisa q eu te mando... Precisamos retomar nosso projeto mesmo... To me sentindo tão inspirada ultimamente... Enfim, espero que goste do 5. Bjo!

**N/A:** Prontinho... Reviews respondidas... Ai gente, nao me abandonem nao, por favorrr! Me mandem reviews! Sei que a autora relaxada não merece, mas deixem ela feliz, pleaseeeee! Boa leitura gente!

Era uma manhã nebulosa quando Tiago e sua família aparataram na antiga mansão Potter, Lilian andava com uma postura tensa e Tiago, notando, perguntou:

- Está tudo bem? Não está gostando do plano Lils? Porque se acha que tem algo errado é bom falar agora.

- Não... Só estava pensando que o clima está estranho, parece até saber que tem algo errado... – Depois de um suspiro Lily acrescentou. – Estou com medo, Tiago! Não posso imaginar o Harry morando com a palerma (valeu InfalibleGirl) da minha irmã!

- Eu sei meu amor. – Tiago abraçando a esposa. – Vai dar tudo certo, só espero que isso acabe logo.

- Tudo isso o que, Pontas? – Pettigrew chegando sorrateiro.

- Oi Peter! – Lilian espantada. – Estávamos falando dessa guerra, desse pesadelo horroroso que estamos vivendo... – Cotovelada em Tiago para ele acordar. – Não vejo a hora desse homem horrível e todos os seus seguidores morrerem!

- É... – Tiago se recuperando. – Espero que todos esses malditos Comensais da Morte morram da maneira mais dolorosa possível! É o que merecem os traidores, certo Rabicho?

- Aham... Traidores, é verdade... – Pettigrew desconfortável coçando o braço esquerdo. – Vamos fazer esse feitiço logo Pontas? Está esfriando...

- É amigão... Vamos acabar logo com isso... Sei que posso confiar a vida da minha família a você, afinal, você é um Maroto e...

- Ok, ok, vamos fazer o feitiço? – Lilian interveio, pois o olhar de Tiago denunciava a mágoa que ela mesma também sentia e ameaçava o plano todo.

- Isso, certo... – Tiago se controlando. – O feitiço.

Lilian então agitou a varinha abrangendo ela, Tiago, Harry, a casa e, por último, Pettigrew. Uma luz perolada incidiu da varinha até a casa, desta até os Potter e então para Rabicho; logo em seguida uma luz semelhante a ouro líquido saiu do peito de Pettigrew e fez o caminho contrário à luz branca, passando pelos Potter e acabando seu caminho na casa.

Da mesma forma que apareceram as luzes sumiram, deixando apenas um halo dourado ao redor da casa e do, agora fiel do segredo, Pedro Pettigrew.

- Uau! É isso? Está feito? – Pettigrew, impressionado, colocava a mão no peito onde a luz dourada brotara.

- É...- Tiago levemente em choque. – Está feito... E você não disse nem uma palavra amor!

- O que dizer? Sempre fui melhor com feitiços não verbais. – Lilian modesta.

- Certo. É isso aí Rabicho, está feito, as vidas da minha esposa e do meu filho estão em suas mãos agora.

- Aham... – Pettigrew pensou por um momento e, quando Tiago se virava para a casa, disse. – Pontas, peraí...

- Sim Rabicho? Quer entrar para uma xícara de chá? – Tiago virou rápido para o amigo e Lílian não pôde deixar de notar o brilho de esperança nos olhos do marido.

- Não, obrigado, tenho que ir... Mas preciso te dizer que... Entenda... Eu...

Nessa hora um trovão soou e um relâmpago iluminou o céu, Pettigrew deu um pulo e disse:

- Nada não, nada importante, entrem logo, vai chover... Tchau Pontas, boa noite Lilian.

Sem nem olha para o bebê nos braços de Lily, Pettigrew virou as costas, andou uns dez metros para longe e, olhando nervoso para os lados, desaparatou deixando que as emoções que Tiago mantivera ocultas a noite toda florescessem.

Aos prantos, o "insensível" Maroto abraçou a esposa e disse, soluçante:

- Por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse abrir o jogo...

- Eu sei meu amor, eu também... – Lily acariciava a cabeça do marido. – No final o Sirius está certo, Pedro pode até sentir afeição por vocês, mas sua covardia é maior que qualquer outro sentimento que ele tenha. Agora temos que ir para casa finalizar o plano, tenha força meu amor, pelo Harry!

- Pelo Harry... – Tiago levantou-se e deixou que as primeiras gotas da chuva lavassem suas lágrimas e qualquer vestígio de afeição que tivesse pelo Comensal da Morte Pedro Pettigrew.

Abraçando a esposa e o filho, Tiago andou até o ponto em que viu Pettigrew sumir e aparatou para sua casa em Godric's Hollow, onde seus verdadeiros amigos aguardavam, apenas um pensamento passava em sua mente: "Pelo Harry... E por você, meu amor."

**N/A: **É isso gente, vamos trabalhar para postar o 6 o mais rápido possível... Ainda procurando por beta... Sabem o balãozinho aí embaixo diz? "Clique em mim, clique em mim!" Por favor, não decepcionem o balão, nem a autora, pleaseeeeeeeeee! Bjinhos e até o capitulo 6!


End file.
